


Fire by Night

by publishthewholeofthis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Also Zhao's A+ Parenting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Protagonist, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Who woulda thought, Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publishthewholeofthis/pseuds/publishthewholeofthis
Summary: Airi never suspected that her salvation would come in the form of a suspiciously damaged ship limping into the harbor one day. Of course, that's exactly how it happened...*Currently on hiatus*





	Fire by Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! As I'm sure absolutely no one will know, this is a fic I started under a different username on fanfiction a long time ago and soon gave up on and deleted. Since then, I've returned to my central premise, revamped it a lot, and decided to post it once again. I hope you enjoy it! :)

 

Her footsteps were quiet yet distinct as she walked along the cliffs surrounding her harbor. The entire base was already brimming with life just moments after the sun began to peek over the horizon, and she could hear the ever-present sound of clanging metal from the docks behind her. She continued on and pulled her thick outer robe tighter around her body, walking until the noise of civilization finally gave way to the sound of the waves crashing against the cliffside and winter wind whistling in the trees.

She picked a spot along the edge and sat cross-legged on the ground, folding her feet to rest on her thighs as she focused her energy on the vast ocean before her: always present, but never completely attainable. _Some relationships are like that._ The thought sounded familiar, maybe she had read it somewhere. Releasing a short sigh, she lowered her hood and allowed her long dark hair to flow freely in the wind.

“I don’t know if this works,” she whispered. “Maybe I just want it to. But so much has happened since the last time I talked to you. I trained an entire batch of recruits on my own. I mean, technically Lieutenant Ryuu supervised but they were my men, and I think they might be some of the greatest soldiers this port has ever seen. You may think I’m being biased, but you should have seen them when they first arrived; Li Jun could barely keep his defense and now he’s easily the unit’s best.”

She laughed a little before pursing her lips in contemplation. “They’re shipping out tonight. And I know they’re ready, I just- I’m doing all that I’m able to do here and I never feel like it’s anything of real value. There’s more I can be doing but I’m not even the opportunity to do it. I barely got to train, and I should be grateful that I could but everything seems to fall flat. I need...something. Just a little bit of guidance; someone to point me in the right direction.”

She caught her breath and waited for a moment, hoping an answer would appear out of the brightening sky and land in her waiting hands. It didn’t. “Honestly, Mom, I don’t remember a lot about you. I don’t know if you’d be proud of me, but I really hope you would. I’m trying my best.”

Sensing the presence of another human approaching, she unfolded her legs and draped them over the edge of the cliff, kicking them slightly in the air. Twisting around, she offered a slight smile to the newcomer just as he crouched low to the ground beside her.

“You’re up early, Sifu Airi.”

“I’ve just been thinking. It gets so busy here it can be hard to listen to my own thoughts, and I just thought if I could get them out I’d end up with some big revelation or something.” She shook her head and looked back to the ocean. “I didn’t, as you can see.”

It was quiet for a few moments. “Also, I’m not your ‘sifu’ anymore, Li Jun. You don’t have to keep calling me that; you never had to.”

Li Jun laughed. “True. But where’s the fun in that? Life here is all about routine and order, you’ve gotta know when to spice it up a little. And speaking of which-” he quickly stood back up and offered her a hand. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Airi glanced at his hand and raised an eyebrow curiously. “Where?”

“To the arena. Let’s have one last spar before I end up on a metal ship in the middle of the ocean and you don’t have anyone to interrupt you when you’re contemplating your place in the universe early in the morning.”

“Ha,” the laugh sounded a bit dry, but the smile she offered the young soldier was sincere as she took his arm and allowed him to pull her to her feet and away from the cliff. “Fine. Be prepared to get your butt kicked.”

***

When Ryuu first heard the clashing metal from his training arena, he feared a fight had broken out. Even though their military base was strictly a place of order, infighting occurred so often they had to build an entire Agni Kai arena to house the results of so many hot-blooded Fire Nation men being cooped up in one place for too long. The smaller, fireless duels tended to take place on his once peaceful training ground, which annoyed the older man to no end.

 _At least the benders have their own place to shoot fireballs at each other’s heads,_ he mused to himself as he ran an almost paranoid hand over his meticulously tied topknot, remembering a time he almost lost it due to a rouge blast. _It’s far too early for this._

Luckily for Ryuu and his morning’s peace, there was no serious duel in the arena today. The lieutenant released a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding as he instantly recognized the two as Private Li Jun of Captain Ishan’s division and the commander’s daughter Airi in what appeared to be a friendly sparring match. The later had just rolled away from the former’s attack and clipped him with her foot, causing him to lose his balance for a second and putting her on the offense. Li Jun simply laughed and held up his sword to block her attacks blow for blow.

There was no need to continue monitoring them, but Ryuu lingered for a moment, admiring the skill and dexterity that allowed them to wield their swords like masters far above their years. Li Jun had certainly become quite an impressive soldier in the few weeks he had been in training; he had already known his way around a ship but now there was no doubt that he would prove to be just as good in battle. And although the other officers would look to Ryuu as the man who had trained him, Airi would really be the one responsible for Li Jun and the other men in his unit.

The girl was truly remarkable, Ryuu had thought so from the moment he first began to teach her the basics of self-defense all those years ago. She had always taken everything he’d thrown at her and ran with it, showing more determination and power than many of the soldiers he had worked with. It had been her idea to give specialized training to non-benders, claiming they were never given as much priority as the Firebenders by most training camps. Whether or not that was true, everyone was benefiting from her plan.

 _She is a force to be reckoned with,_ he acknowledged to himself. _She is, whether or not her father chooses to accept it._

As if she could tap into his thoughts, Airi found an opening and struck, causing Li Jun to fall with his sword clattering to the ground out of his reach. “Not bad,” she said as she pointed her sword to his neck. “But I win again.”

Ryuu let out a chuckle and stepped into the arena himself. “Well done, both of you,” he congratulated. “You fight with fire in your souls.”

The two of them started for a moment, but relaxed again once they recognized him. “Thank you, Lieutenant Ryuu,” Li Jun said as Airi helped him to his feet. He gave the man a quick bow, “I will not forget your wisdom.”

Ryuu nodded and offered the young man a smile. “Are you prepared for tonight?”

“Yes, sir.” Li Jun seemed to hesitate for a moment before he turned to Airi. “I wish you were coming too. You’d be amazing out there, you know that right?”

Airi didn’t answer, but Ryuu knew the girl long enough to know when an idea was forming in her head. She would always furrow her brow in concentration with a small frown that looked exactly like the one that was on her face now. _She is a force to be reckoned with,_ he thought once again. _And I believe her father is going to know this soon._

***

“There’s been talk of an Earthbender rebellion swelling outside a small fishing village on the coast,” Commander Zhao stated as he pointed to said village's location on the large map in his office. He loved large maps, they always exuded this sense of power among military men that he absolutely reveled in. “I’ve been asked to send you and your unit to quell these rebels before they think to take to the seas and cause more trouble. Understood?”

Captain Katsu gave a brisk nod. “Of course, sir. My men and I will be on our way before midday.”

“Excellent,” Zhao said, satisfied with the captain's response. “Now when-”

He noticed a shift in Katsu’s attention, discrete but incredibly disrespectful. With a short huff, he nearly called him out when he heard it: a shuffle was going on right outside his tent, complete with shouting and what sounded like the guards vainly attempting to keep the peace. He couldn’t hear everything, but the bits he picked up on were chaotic and angry: “let me in”, “no one permitted”, a couple of thuds, then the entrance was yanked open, letting in a quick burst of outside light before it closed again. At that moment, Zhao remembered why he never wanted a child in the first place.

“Uh,” Katsu glanced between the fuming teenager and his commanding officer, clearing his throat in discomfort. “Do you need me to come back later?”

Zhao shook his head once. “I believe we’re finished here, Captain. I’ll see you and your troops off shortly.”

Katsu promptly retreated the tent, almost tripping over himself in his haste to make it outside before the explosions went off.

Said explosions erupted the second the tent’s flap closed again. “What were you thinking, child?” Zhao snapped, eyes narrowing at the teenager in question.

Airi returned the glare just as hotly. “I need to talk to you.”

“And yet you conduct yourself like an Earth Kingdom barbarian!” He gestured wildly to her unruly hair and dingy garments. He was going to have to have a few conversations with Miyuki and Ryuu. _This has gone too far._ “This is no way for a young woman to approach to a military officer. You were raised better than this.”

“Maybe it’s not, but you’d think it wouldn’t be completely impossible for a girl to speak to her father.”

Zhao pinched the bridge of his nose and reminded himself that the ends of this madness would surely justify the means. He lifted his free hand as a signal for her to speak.

“I want to join Captain Ishan’s crew.”

“No.” The response was swift, Zhao rolling his eyes as he sat down. Briefly, he wondered if he could ignore her until she got tired and finally left him in peace, but he knew it wouldn’t happen. A voice in his head, familiar and disapproving, muttered: “Of course it won’t. She’s your daughter, after all.

“That’s it?” Airi asked, taking a step forward. Her hands were curled into tight fists at her sides, and if she had been a Firebender smoke would be billowing from them. “You’re not even going to listen to all the reasons why I should? I’ve been training for years and I’m just as capable if not more so than many of your men. I’m the one who trained Ishan’s non-bending unit. I’m talented, I want to fight, I could help us win the War, and you won’t even think about it?” There was desperation crawling at the back of her throat, and all her yelling had finally simmered down. Yet, she was asking for the impossible.

“I will not.” He shook his head to reiterate his point as he shuffled through some documents on his desk. “The middle of a war is not the right place for a woman who cannot Firebend. We lost your mother that way.”

Airi’s fists unclenched as she fingered the edge of her frayed robe. “Mom got caught in a fight she didn’t want,” she argued softly. “I want this. I need it.”

Zhao set down his papers and shot her a look. “You don’t need this, Airi. You’re just clawing for recognition.”

“I don’t see how it’s so different from what you do.”

“There is an incredible difference between our situations,” Zhao’s irritation flared back up, his voice sounding like he was talking to a toddler and had to over-explain everything. “I know what I’m doing is my destiny. I was born to bring honor and glory to my nation and I’m doing everything I can to accomplish that. You, you just want to barge in and throw a temper tantrum like a spoiled child in hopes that you can gallivant around the world just to prove that you can. I will not allow it.”

Airi was glowering again, but before she could say another word, a soldier cautiously peeked his head in. “Commander Zhao?”

At Zhao’s signal, he fully stepped into the office. “Sir, a small Fire Navy ship just docked in the harbor requesting repairs. I don’t know how they achieved so much damage, but they couldn’t have come far. There might be a severe threat coming our way.”

 _Well, here’s a fine interruption._ Zhao stood up and smiled. “Grant them their repairs, and see if you can find out from the crew what sort of threat we’re looking at.”

When the soldier ducked back out, he turned back to his daughter. “Make yourself presentable and prepare to brew some tea. It appears we are to have company today.”

***

“I can’t believe him!” Airi growled, digging her fingernails into her palms. “He’s the one following his destiny? How does he figure that? Who’s to say my destiny isn’t to kick his ass and- ow!”

Miyaki purposely tugged on her hair again. “You wouldn’t be in so much pain right now if you didn’t insist on running around in the dirt with your hair down all day. It’d make my job easier.”

“I don’t-” the comb got stuck on another knot and she winced, her arguments clinging to the back of her throat.

“That’s what I thought,” the old woman huffed smugly.

Airi fell silent as she felt her amah start to braid her hair and pin it back in a quick but elegant style. Angry thoughts were gathering like storm clouds in her mind, but she knew Miyaki didn’t care to listen to her griping and would probably yank at her hair again. For now, she would keep her many opinions to herself.

 _All I can do is serve tea to some crusty old man because Angi alone knows when one of these guys will be important and has a son,_ she thought to herself as she stood to change into the dress that had been picked out for her. She could faintly hear Miyaki screeching about the abysmal condition of her current clothes, but she tuned her out. _For all my abilities, I’ve been reduced to a tool to further my father’s career._

“I know what your problem is,” Miyaki interrupted her thoughts by waving a wrinkled finger in her face. “For all your yapping about destiny, you are completely dissatisfied with what your lot in life is. Suck it up, child. Maybe you wouldn’t be so miserable if you stopped fighting against it constantly.”

Airi shook her head as she finished tying her sash around her waist. “It’s not my destiny to be helpless,” she pointed out. “No one’s is.”

“Whatever.” Miyaki placed her hands on her upper back and pushed her toward the entrance of the tent. “Just quit your bellyaching and serve the tea as I taught you, alright? I’ve had enough of your constant complaining and the quicker you get yourself hitched the sooner I can retire and finally get on with my life.”

Suddenly finding herself in the bright light of the outdoors, Airi straightened her sash and cast a longing look toward the ships in the harbor. _I’ll get out there,_ she vowed silently. _Somehow, I will. No matter what._

The walk back to her father’s office was a short one; her shoes crunching against the gravel beneath her feet as she weaved her way through the maze of bright red tents. A few of the men paused from their duties to shout her a greeting and were met with a small wave in return, but for the most part, she was able to make it to the largest tent that marked Zhao’s working quarters with no interruptions. The stupid guards placed at the entrance even let her in without a problem for once.

Releasing a quick breath, Airi pulled open the tent’s entrance, prepared to ignore her father’s company as long as she was able to. She would do her duty, just stay quiet and make the tea and hopefully whoever it was wouldn’t be amused by Zhao’s obvious attempts to subtly charm an arranged marriage out of him. Things would go back to normal, and Airi could continue to scheme her way out of the harbor before the next guest dropped his anchor at their docks.

She stepped into the tent, eyes quickly adjusting to the darker lighting, and suddenly she was at a loss. Everything Miyaki had drilled relentlessly into her head vanished from her mind because there was nothing that could have prepared her for this. Sitting in the center of the office like a troublesome child in the headmaster's office, was perhaps the last person she ever expected to see here.

“Zuko?”


End file.
